A second chance at life
by MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black
Summary: set after OOTP Harry learns secrets surronding his Parents pasts.and new character added SLASH H/D RL/SB rating for later chapters suck at summaries currently on hold due to a computer malfunction!


**Hey everybody here's the first story I've been working on. so here it is**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Harry still couldn't believe that it had been a mere two weeks. It felt like years. Sirius one of the most important people to him wasn't coming back. The realization had hit him after the first week at Private drive ended. He was all Harry had left the only real family that really cared about him. He thought back o the memories that he had with the wrongly accused convict. Saving him from having his soul sucked out, riding on Buckbeak, Christmas at Grimmuald Place, and the only thing he had to remember him by his prized broom, his firebolt. This thought had just finished crossing through his mind when he heard a yell from downstairs. "BOY COME DOWN HERE NOW!!" yelled his uncle.

His Uncle Vernon was married to his mother's sister Petunia. The man was huge and had a bottlebrush mustache. He worked for a drill company named Grunnings and was a high ranked CEO. His Aunt Petunia was the total opposite of his uncle and it was obvious to any idiot that she had married him for his money, at least that was his thought. She was horse-faced woman with enough neck to make up not only for her husbands but also her son's lack of it. They had one portly son, Dudley, whom looked like he was a pig rather than a human being. In fact Harry had taken to calling him the Pig in a Wig over the past few years. God knows he ate like one that was until his school nurse had told the Dursley's he needed to go onto a diet. You're probably wondering why it was his cousin's school nurse. Well even though Harry and Dudley were the same age Harry was special. He could basically get away with anything at the house just by pulling out the thin stick of wood from his pocket or by mumbling words of mumbo jumbo. You're wondering why that is, I can tell.

Well Harry James Potter was no ordinary boy. He was special. He had special abilities and the reason for this was that he was a wizard of extraordinary proportions. He was and is the savior of the world from the evil dark lord Voldemort and if you don't know who that is well then you're just plain incompetent. But as Harry walked down the stairs, he started hearing his uncle rant about owls. That was strange normally the owls that were sent to him came straight to his room not down to the living room.

When he walked into the living room he looked and saw his uncle aunt and cousin sitting in a corner of the room. "Bloody owl won't leave keeps sweeping around the room. And what have I told you… " That was when Harry really looked at the owl. It was sitting on one of the Kitchen chairs. It looked as though it had interrupted their dinner. 'good' thought Harry that is until he looked at the owl itself. It was an eagle owl. One that he knew would never come here if it was anything good. The owl saw him and flew to his shoulder and landed. The bird though large and terrifying had a beauty of sorts and even if it had to hold itself up with extremely tensed muscles it didn't show it. It held onto Harry lightly just like his own owl Hedwig even if it was twice her size.

At that point he looked at the letter that was tied to the owls leg it was in Malfoy's flowing script. He took the letter and was about to open it when he thought back to the end of the school year. Draco had tried to curse Harry but most of the DA was there to stop him. Unfortunately for the good-looking boy he had been turned into something resembling a giant slug. This made him all the more confused as to why the owl would be here in the first place. He took out his wand to run some diagnostics on the letter when Vernon Dursley cut through his thoughts. "Boy what are you doing with that thing?" his uncle was seething so Harry though he better give the anger prone man the truth and fast.

"Well the person whose owl and letter this is from doesn't really like me. In fact he is probably the only person on this planet besides you and Voldemort that hates me. Add that to the fact that at the end of the school year my friends and I left him as a giant slug on the train and you've got a pretty good idea to Jinx me through an owl and you've got a Slytherin scheme." he didn't think of his aunt and cousins silence as anything until he heard from behind the now purple faced Vernon "How could you ever think that I hated you?"

Harry looked up his Uncle had a look of hatred and rage on his face that he had never seen before but it wasn't directed at him. It was directed at his Aunt. Harry was surprised but he didn't let it show. "Well you locked me up in a cupboard for eleven years hardly ever feeding me and never giving me anything of my own. You made me your house-elf, which for your information is a type of magical creature that takes care of one wizarding family for the rest of their lives unless released from service. In fact most House-elves are treated better than you treated me." Finished Harry breathing hard. He knew he would probably pay for that rant but he didn't care. Almost fifteen years of frustration had finally boiled over and he didn't care if he got killed at that point it made him feel better.

"You dare say those words in my house boy?" growled the puce colored Vernon advancing on his nephew slowly. Harry knew he was in for it now. His Aunt and cousin were even looking at the man as if he had gone mad.

"Yes I dare." Said the young wizard stepping forward towards his uncle. The man's eyes got wide as he raised his hand to strike the 'insolent' brat that is until a resounding "GONG" was heard through the hall. Vernon's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward onto the carpet in front of Harry.

When he fell away, Dudley was revealed to be holding the umbrella stand in his hand and a frightened angry look on his face. When he looked at Harry all he cold say was "He was going to hurt you." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. His cousin who beat him up for almost eleven years had just kept him from being beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Are the two of you alright?" rushed forward his aunt checking over the two boys not paying any attention to her fallen husband. Needless to say Harry was confused. "But I thought that you hated me." Stated Harry matter of factly.

"No, never if anything it was this giant oaf." She stated kicking her husband in the head. " I wanted to spoil you as badly as we did Dudley. Do you really think that bad of me?" asked his aunt and he thought back to anything good that happened to him while he lived with the Dursley's. anything good happened when his Uncle was out of the house or gone. His eyes widened with this knowledge when his cousin grabbed him in a headlock.

"Besides Potter only I'm allowed to beat you up got that?" said his cousin Playfully. Harry realized another thing at that point the only times that Dudley really beat the crap out of him was when either a) his uncle was around or b) his cronies were around. Most of the rest of the time his cousin said a lot of things jokingly. "Alright D just let me go that owl isn't very happy its probably waiting for a reply."

Dudley let his cousin go ruffling his hair more so if that was even possible. Then Harry slit the Parchment open with the end of his wand the letter read

Harry,

I was wondering if you would like to meet up this summer and discuss your family with me. I know the two of us have never really gotten along but because of certain information that was revealed to the dark lord's inner circle I believe that you have a right to know as well. We could meet anywhere you wish.

Yours truly,

Draco Malfoy.

"my family heritage, what does he mean by that?" said Harry wondering out loud. That was when he noticed his aunt looking a little guilty. "Aunt Petunia do you know something about this?" His aunt was biting her finger nails a gesture that he did when he was extremely nervous.

"Well Harry your mother made me promise to keep you safe but maybe… no that isn't a good idea." "what isn't a good idea aunt Petunia?" Asked Harry. "Well your mother sent me a letter a year after she was out of school, she was extremely happy. She was in love with your father but she was afraid that because of her choice in men that the Headmaster may get involved and… well Harry," she said sitting down next to her nephew on the couch. "James Potter isn't you're father's name and you're name isn't Harry James Potter."


End file.
